This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled A FLAT PANEL DISPLAY DEVICE PROTECTING A LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY THEREOF filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 20, 1998 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 98-09621 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device having a structure for preventing a liquid crystal display from being damaged by outside impacts against a front case to which the liquid crystal display is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-2, a conventional flat panel display device is generally provided with a flat panel display 2 having a liquid crystal display with glass 7, the liquid crystal display 1 being fixed in place by a front case 3 and a rear case 4. Further, a stand 5 for supporting the flat panel display 2 is located at a lower part of the flat panel display 2.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, the flat panel display 2 is provided with a relatively thin, that is, about 0.7 mm thick, glass 7 for the liquid crystal display 1, a frame and a rear side of which are surrounded by a chassis member 6. The front case 3 is so installed so that an end portion of a vessel surface 3a comes into close contact with an end portion of the glass 7.
In this case, when the vessel surface 3a of the front case 3 is pushed down by an external force, the glass 7 for the liquid crystal 1 receives a force given to the vessel surface 3a through the front case 3 and is pushed down thereby.
As a result, a liquid crystal material within the relatively thin glass 7 for the liquid crystal display 1 is spread and shows up in spotted pictures and so a falling-off in display quality occurs.
To avoid this problem, as shown in FIG. 2, an inside edge of the chassis member 6 is installed so as to be folded with a certain width of an outside edge of the glass 7 and is installed so that the front case 3 comes into contact with an outside of the inside edge of the chassis member 6. As a gap between the front case 3 and the glass 7 becomes large, an absorption of an impact transmitted from the front case 3 to the glass 7 is attempted.
However, in this case, as the gap between the front case 3 and the glass 7 becomes large, the flat panel display device does not look pleasant externally and a deterioration in quality of the flat panel display device 2 may occur because a foreign substance can infiltrate between the front case 3 and the glass 7.
Accordingly, in order to overcome such drawbacks in the conventional art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flat panel display device having a structure for preventing a liquid crystal display having a glass from being damaged by an outside impact against a front case of the flat panel display device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flat panel display device for preventing a foreign substance from entering between the front case and the glass, and having a better appearance as a gap between the front case and the glass of the liquid crystal display is minimized.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve the above and other objects and advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided a flat panel display device including a liquid crystal display having a glass and displaying images according to display signals; a chassis member having a frame which is folded with a front frame of the glass of the liquid crystal display to support a surface of the glass of the liquid crystal display; a front case having a vessel surface which contacts the frame of the chassis member, where the vessel member has a frame with an inside region which is positioned near to the glass of the liquid crystal display; and a rear case fixing the liquid crystal display in place using a bracket member which supports a rear side of the liquid crystal display.
Herein, a rib for contacting the chassis member is formed in an inside region of the vessel surface of the front case, and a rib for protecting the glass is positioned near to the surface of the glass and formed in the frame of the vessel surface.